Dark Reign
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: The second part of the castlevania trillogy following up Rouge bitten. Five years after Dracula's defeat Carrie and Javert find themselves in Nazi Germany fighting for freedom. This is an old file so the text formatting may be less than perfect.
1. Default Chapter

Castlevania: Dark Reign  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
  
Author's note: this is the follow up to Once bitten. I tried my best to portrey all groups  
properly. I do admit to taking some historical liberties though.  
  
This fic is based during WW2. It's a given that certain groups of people might be   
offended by this.(Jewish, German, Jypsy, Member of the Nazi party, or vampire)  
  
I try to present all groups in the correct light, but if you are a member of one of these  
groups and are easilly offended you may want to reconsider reading any further. This fic   
is free of any sort of slurs, so if you are offended it is not my fault. If you are offended  
do not bother telling me. This would be a tremendous waste of my time and meaningleos   
considering a little something called the 1st amendment.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is 1940. It has been five years since the fall of Dracula. Javert has   
become free of his duty to the belmont clan, and the once confused and misplaced little   
Carrie Fernandez has grown into a strong young woman. They now, in the fight against evil,  
have taken it upon themselves to intervine in the war against an even greater evil.  
  
Deep in Nazi Germany an unmarked, covered truck sputters along. In the back several  
people are huddled together. Carrie is looking out the back. One of the people turns to   
Carrie. "tell me. How did you know the Nazis were coming." Javert, who is driving, turns   
answers "I'll answere that. You see my familly comes from all over europe. It seems   
the soldiers have no problems with telling their plans to anyone they think is German.  
And considering that I can fake most accents it was child's play" "Dad you're such   
a show off" Carrie giggles. Javert smiles with satisfaction. Carrie looks down at the paosing  
road and sighs. "You know Hitler is the real problem. So long as he lives this war will   
never end. It all seems so hopeleos. They advance and we fall back. Entire countries fall  
and we fall back. Races are slaughtered and still we fall back. When you think about it  
Dracula was nothing compared to him." "Remember Carrie, at least Hitler is a man, and a man  
can die." Javert points out. "But how many more must die first? These People with us.  
On the list for exocution just because they're Jewish. And not only them. My parents,   
that is, my real parents were Jypsies. Hitler has killed almost all of the jypsies now. I  
wonder if any of my familly is still alive."  
  
Javert looks to the road ahead."Carrie..." "Huh?" "Hold on we're going through a  
roadblock." Carrie has the paosengers hide under a tarp, then hides conceals her gun.  
(M-9) At the roadblock the truck comes to a stop as a German soldier approaches. "There are  
to be no civillians leaving this area." He says. Javert responds in flawleos German   
"We're taking supplies to the front line. The soldier moves to inspect the back. Carrie greets  
him. "good evening officer" she says in far leos than perfect German. The soldier laughs  
"Ah, the peasants you old travelers pick up. I envy you old man. But seriosly what's under the   
tarp." "Oh, that? Food supplies. The top leaks and we didn't want the rain to get them wet."  
Carrie answers. The soldier nods "That sounds alright but I have to check everyone you   
understand." he says as he begins to lift the tarp. Once the soldiers back is turned on her  
Carrie takes out her pistol and fires into the back of his skull. Javert hits the gas and   
the body falls out the back. Two soldiers see it and persue on motorbikes.   
  
"sorry I panicked." says Carrie to Javert. "It's alright there was nothing else   
you could do. Now hold on to something." Carrie switches to a light machien gun and   
fires at the persuers. One soldier's bike is hit and crashes. the second soldier pulls   
up next to the cab. Javert moves one hand from the steering wheel, takes up his revolver  
and shoots down the soldier. "Whew that was close" says Carrie with a sigh of relief.  
  
The first soldier struggles to his feet. Seeing the truck just about to diosapear over   
the horrizon he draws his rifle and fires a round at the truck. Carrie is struck.   
She falls from the truck, hits her head and loses conciousneos.  
  
Carrie awakes later. "so you are awake." says someone in a german accent. Carrie rubs  
her head. She can feel a hard cement floor under her. "Dad knock off the accent. I'm  
not in the mood right now." Carrie then looks up she sees a large german in black.  
"No, you're....Gestapo." "That's right. You were smuggleing Jews. We don't like that." Says   
the Gestapo "Do you think I care? You can't do that sort of thing to people." "Oh, can't I?  
Let me show you. You look an awful lot like a Jypsy. I don't think they would mind one more  
prisioner at austwitz."  
  
Back on the truck. "I hope you people apreciate this. Carrie gave her life for you."  
Javert says. One of the paosengers speaks up. "We all greatly apreciate her sacrafice good sir.   
But I'll not be content to escape." "So what? Do you want to help?" "Yes if you'll  
have me." "Welcome aboard jackaos." "Thank you. My name's Gerald."  
  
A few days later Carrie along with a number of other prisoners is led into the Austwitz  
concentration camp. "Welcome to Hell" says one of the gaurds laughingly. Carrie looks out  
on the mioserable place that she is to remain in.  
  
"In line" demands the gaurd. Carrie is pushed along at gunpoint. She bumps into   
the person in front of her. "Hey watch where you're...oh, a girl. Odd. I thought they   
killed all the girls on arrival. You're quitel lucky." He says. "If I were lucky I wouldn't  
be here" Carrie responds. "We all have to enjoy what little bleosing we have. That's   
what my brother Gerald the rabai always said." "So are you a rabia too?" "No me, I'm a   
doctor. The name's Elie" "Oh good then could you take a look at something." The gaurd   
yells at them "Get back in line" "later"carrie says.  
  
The line moves inside a building. "Okay leave your clothes here and take a uniform."   
the gaurd orders. "Do you mind" asks Carrie. "I don't think the Naziz extend such courtesy"   
answers Elie. Carrie does as she's ordered and joins the line with as much dignity as she  
can put forth.  
  
"You'll be aosigned barracks. If you have any familly pair up with them now."   
anounces the ever present gaurd. "This is my sister" yells Elie.  
  
Later in the barracks Carrie is putting on the uniform given to her. "Just a moment  
before you put that on." says Elie momentarilly stopping Carrie from putting on her pants.   
"Is that what you wanted me to see?" asks Elie pointing out the bullet wound in Carrie's leg.  
"Yes that's it" Carrie answers." Elie examins the wound. "Hmm. The bullet's still in there.  
It mys be very painful. Why didn't you say something. You could have been sent to the  
infermary instead." "It seems a little hypocritical to have an infermary in a place like this.  
It hurts more with every step but I hold the pain in. So long as they don't know I'm   
injured I'm valuable as a worker." "Young lady you are much stronger than I but that still   
needs to come out or the wound won't heal properly." "Can you do it here?" "I could  
do it almost any where if I had the right instruments. But I don't right now. Mabey I can  
fashion some from things around here. It will take time so untill then try to stay off  
of it." "Thanks for the advise." "By the way I like to know the names of my patients."  
"I'm Carrie Fernandez." "Fernandez. Not a Jewish name. what are you doing here?"  
"I'm a jypsy. well at least I was a long time ago. I'm not really sure what I am.  
I think it was more for opposing Hitler thant anything else. My father, well adopted father,  
is on the outside. He's a resistance member." "resistance eh. I remember the risistance.  
may brother Gerald escaped with a member named Javert." "Javert Belmont?" "yes I think that   
was it." "that's my dad." "Then we are both very fortunate. We have familly on the outside.  
We have a chance of getting out."  
  
The call of "lighs out" can be heard. Throughout the barracks the sound of heavy   
switches resounds and darknes slowly envelopes. "Best just to go to sleep. You can't  
see your hand in front of your face now." Says Elie. Carrie lies down but finds it hard to   
sleep with the sharp pain in har leg. SHe stares into the darkneos and thinks to herself.  
"Dad where are you? Are you thinking about me? About all that we've been through together?   
I can't believe it's really been five years. That long since we met. Since you freed me from  
Dracula's curse. And when I think about how it all started. Reinhardt what ever happened to   
you? How did yout life fare? What would you think of this strange new world? To think that   
after Dracula had died that a still greater evil would emerge. All of this is just too much."  
  
Else where Javert and Gerald are now alone in the beat up old truck. Javert lights   
a cigarett. "According to my brother Elie, those things are bad for you." Gerald points out.  
"Yeah I know. Nasty habbit, but I started back before every other thing could kill you."   
Javert responds. Javert thinks for a moment then speaks up. "Brother you say? Where is he?"  
"Austwitz. When you came to rescue us he couldn't get away. Well he could have but he   
refused to go untill the rest of the familly had escaped. THe Nazis cought him and I''m sure  
Austwitz is where they sent him. That's where they send anyone who resists. To make an example  
of them." "then We're going there." "What? That's suicide!" "You don't have to come."  
"I said it was suicide. I didn't say I wasn't coming." "Wow, you really are a jackaos.  
Stupid as one anyway. Mabey I am too. You'd have to be to do something this crazy."  
Javert takes a deep drag on his cigaret, then throws the butt out the window.  
  
  
--------------------------------End of part 1----------------------------------------------------  
Like I said by reading this you took the risk of being offended. No on made you read it.  
But as you can see I prefer people of different ethnicities simply as people with   
their ethnicity as one trait that they posses and do not define them by that role alone.  
  
While I'm at it I want to clear up a few other points. Yes the stuff about Jypsies is all true.  
In fact under Nazi rule almost all of the Jypsies in eastern europe were wiped out.  
  
Austwitz was real. There was a priosoner named Elie (Weisel)(I hope I spelled that right) who   
later wrote a book about his experience entitled "Night". I personally soved the book.   
The characte Elie in this fic is just the name and does not in any way reflect the real person.  
  
There have been some questions about Javert's name. It is of French origion. The "t" is silent.  
No Javert is not French himself. He is multinational. He's been moving most of his life and  
his exact birthplace is unknown.   
  
If you can't figure out why Carrie is in 1940 Germany when her origions are 1850s Transylvania  
then you should go back and read Once Bitten.   
  
that's all. If you have any worthwhile comments my Email is fragraham@mail.com 


	2. chater 2

Castlevanie: Dark Reign  
Part2  
  
Austwitz: a cold rainy morn. The prisioners labor in the unspeakable conditions.  
Carrie and Elie make it a point to work side by side. "I wonder what we're working on.   
Something with a lot of steel it seems. Tanks mabey." Carrie wonders. Elie respnds  
"If we are I hate to think about it. But perhaps we can do some good." "you mean if say that   
tread weren't fastened quite right." "Even as prisioners we can still fight." The gaurd  
yells at them "No talking! More work!" Carrie and Elie go mack to work at a faster pace.  
  
a few hours pass like this. It is noon now. The rain continues to pour. "Lunch"  
a gaurd calls. Inside the mess tent Carrie and Elie sit down to a thin soup. Carrie looks  
at her's but doesn't eat much. Elie takes a sip of lukewarm coffee. "Better than noting I   
guess. Carrie you should eat. You need to keep your strength up. Your body is trying to heal   
its self." Carrie caughs "Sorry I just don't have much of an apitite today today" "you  
look a little pale too. Oh no... DOn't tell me you've cought a cold." Elie touches Carrie's  
cheek. "Yes you've got a fever." That can kill in these conditions. I noticed you're   
starting to limp worse too. I have to get that bullet out soon." Carrie looks into Elie's  
eyes. "Am I.....goig to die?" "No I won't let that happen. Eat all you can. Take mine too.   
I know you may not feel very hungry but you need all the energy you can get."  
  
Else where. Flames rise from buildings as a number of people flee. Javert catches a  
Nazi soldier fleeing from the carnage. "You what is tha name of this place" Javert  
demands. "The soldier sputters out tha answer "Bracken" then runs away. "Damn the wrong one."  
Grumbles Javert. Gerald pats Javert on the back "you did some good. the people you freed today  
wouldn't say you made the wrong decision." "I know but I've been thinking. I've been shot   
before. Bullets don't always kill. I thought if Carrie is still alive then she would be at  
Austwitz." "We'll find out sooner of later. Just be patient." "HOW CAN I BE PATIENT WHEN MY   
DAUGHTER IS SUFFERING OR DEAD? HOW CAN I?" Javert walks away. Gerald follows. "Javert, I  
know it's hard. My brother is at Austwitz too. I often wonder if he's still alive. But I   
know he wouldn't want me to sit around wallowing in my own self pity." "All that wisdom  
Rabai. When all I needed was a good kick in the backside. When did they teach you that one?"  
"They didn't. It's just common sense."   
  
Javert moves on with renewed strength. Holding on to the hope no matter how small   
that Carrie might still be alive.  
  
At Austwitz lat at night. Elie opens a vent and takes out a small box. COntained  
within ate a number of stolen items. A knife, a lighter, Varios lengths of cloth, a needle  
and thread, and bottle of gin.  
  
"Carrie drink this. It's the only antistethic I could find" Says Elie offering the gin  
to Carrie. He holds the knife and needle in the lighter's flame to sterilize them.  
  
The next morning Carrie awakes. The bullet that was lodged in her leg now lies on the   
floor. "Good You're awake" Says Elie. Carrie rubs her head. "Ow, what a headache. IS it   
the cold or the hangover?" "A little of both. How do you feel." "Like I was hit by a truck."  
"Good that means you have your senses about you." "The human body sure has a strange way  
of letting you know that you're still alive. But it's okay. I can recover now. An when I   
get my strength back I'll have a little surprize for our friend the gaurd."  
  
Time slowly passes. Unfortunately Carrie's condition does not improve. Working in the  
horrid conditions turned a mere kold into pnumonia. Elie offered to take up Carrie's workd   
He took the extra strain as best he could but could not keep up the intense pace.  
  
The rain is pouring down. Elie is engaged in heavy labor. Carrie walks out covered in  
a light cloak, and comes to Elie's side. Elie looks at Carrie. "What are you doing here. If the  
gaurds see you in your condition you'll be killed." Carrie responds "I don't care any more.  
You've done so much for me. I can't bear to see you suffer like this" The gaurd clubs Elie.  
  
"No talking! Huh? And how long have you been hiding her?" The gaurd redies a pistol.  
"No! Please." begs Elie. But he goes unheard as a the gaurd raises his gun to Carrie.  
  
Suddenly a Heil Hitler goes out across the camp. The gaurd stops and joins in.   
Make way for Fallenstein of the Gestappo." The Gestappo man clad in black strolls into   
Austwitz. "Carrie looks at him with surprize "You! You're the one who sent me here."  
"Indeed I am." Fallenstein responds."I didn't expect you to live this long. It looks like I   
made it by a close margine." Carrie spits on his boots. "Hmm. Gaurds I'm taking this one with   
me." The gaurds take Carrie away. Elie watches as she walks out of view.  
  
Later in an empty building. Fallenstein grins at Carrie. "Now miss Fernandez. I will   
enjoy this." Fallenstein licks his teeth. His lips open revealing a set of fangs. "Damn!  
a vampire." Carrie snaps.  
  
"oh yes I am. nd I will enjoy tearing into your tender young neck. Especialy after   
what you did to me" "Did to you?" "you killed my master. Now I serve a mere mortal. DO you   
know how humiliating that is?" "Your kind disgusts me. You don't belong in this world. You   
are nothing more than a forgoten chapter in an out dated history book."  
  
"We are very much alive But you and the Belmont will be a different story. I have   
proposition for you. Tell me where the belmont is and I'll make this quick." "Sure, the   
Belmont is.....Right in front of you." Carrie calls on a spell adn sets Fallensein on fire.  
After some charring he mannages to extinguish himself. "Fire...most unpleaant. The last  
person who tried that on me was burried in Berlin....Paris....and Rome." Fallenstein grabs at  
Carrie and misses. Carrie takes up a pipe thrusts it through his abdomen and uses it to pin  
him to a pillar. "Dammit! Just you wait. WHen my master returns this world will fall into   
etearnal darkness. It's just forty more years. HEy...Where are you going. Let me down!"  
  
Carrie knew she couldn't go back. She wondered for some time about what to do but  
could come up with no solution. "If I stay in here too much longer they'll get suspicious."   
SHe says to herself. Just then she heres gunfire. and looks out a window. Her heart leaps   
with joy. Soldiers were dropping like flies and prisioners were escaping. In the middle of   
it all stood Javert.  
  
Javert looks around searching desperately for Carrie. SHe runs to his side. "Carrie,   
you're alive." says Javert. Carrie coughs and then responds. "I knew it all along. You did  
come."  
  
Russian soldiers come marching in. "You there are you alright." asks ono of the soldiers.  
"We're alright" says Carrie. "You don't look so well. One of the prisionaers we released said  
he was a doctor. Perhaps you should find him." "Thank you I will." Javert and Carrie leave.  
  
That night Austwitz burned to the ground. The pain and missery of so many became a heap  
of ash and charred timber. The rain eventually put out those flames. In a few years Hitler   
would die.  
  
Back at Austwitz a badly burned figure pulls its self from the rubble. The smoldering  
black body is offset by a gleaming pair of white fangs. 


End file.
